Falling Through Glass
by Tipperose
Summary: This was originally a ficathon, but I've decided to expand it. The story picks up at Scarlett and Charles wedding and impending wedding night. Please read and review!


_May 1861_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife…"_ Reverend Miller said the words that joined Scarlett O'Hara to Charles Hamilton. They stood before a small crowd of family, friends and well wishers that filled the parlor of Tara. There wasn't time for anything more elaborate as Charles had to report to his regiment in only a week. Several men had already left leaving behind wives and sweethearts to mourn them.

All of it should have been important, it should have _meant_ something and it did to most there. But to Scarlett it meant nothing. The only thing she could think of was Ashley. Ashley, who had married Melanie days before and now sat behind her as she gave her life to another man. She was nearly sick thinking about it.

"Charles, you may kiss your bride," the Reverend smiled as Charles turned to her. His young face blushed hotly at the prospect of kissing her, but she could hardly stand to look at him. He leaned forward, hesitated for a moment and then gave her a quick peck on the lips. Everyone clapped around them and Charles smiled broadly, proud that she was his now. He took her hand in his and held it tightly.

Scarlett could only manage a small smile for him and tried to hold in the scream that was trapped in her throat. _What had she done? Why had she agreed to this? How did she stop it from happening?_

They turned in unison to the onlookers and woodenly she allowed him to lead her away from the guests and into the foyer where sunlight poured in brightly.

"Oh Scarlett, can you believe it? We're married now, truly married. This is the happiest day of my life," Charles gushed blissfully. "I love you, darling."

"I… I…." Scarlett faltered haltingly.

"I know you're overwhelmed, you don't have to say anything."

"Please, I… I need a moment, Charles," she lowered her head, pressing her hand against her forehead. "I need some air before we go back in there."

"Oh yes, of course. I'll take you outside," he offered graciously.

"No!" she snapped before she realized it. Charles' face did little to hide his surprise and confusion at her outburst.

"What I mean is, it's not necessary to go with me. I just need a moment to myself. You do understand, don't you…. darling?" the endearment didn't come out sweet as she meant for it to, but Charles didn't seem to notice.

"I suppose I have a lot to learn about the delicate nature of a woman," he blushed again and nodded. "I'll wait for you inside."

"Thank you," she said and meant it thoroughly. As soon as she stepped outside, she had this wild, uninhibited feeling to run as far and as fast as she could. Instead, she stopped at the edge of the porch and grabbed the railing for support. She held back unshed tears as the weight of her situation fell on her. She was married now, married to a man she didn't love or even want. It was her spite and her anger that had brought her to this lowly state. Regret ran through her veins like hot streaks of fire.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Hamilton," a deep, rich and very familiar voice said behind her. Scarlett gasped and turned to see Rhett Butler standing at the wide end of the porch smiling arrogantly at her. He was leaning against the banister with one leg propped up on the step in front of him.

"You! What are you doing here?" she flung the question as angrily as she could. The last meeting they had in the library of Twelve Oaks still burned her cheeks with embarrassment.

"I was invited by the distinguished Mr. Wilkes and his wife. I can't begin to tell you how appreciative I am to them for allowing me to witness this happy occasion."

"Must you always be so insulting?" she fumed. "You are the most ill-bred man."

"And no gentleman, as we've already established," he grinned devilishly.

"You forgot a skunk, too," she threw at him as she turned back to the door.

"You underestimate your opinion of me," Rhett said causing her to pause in her steps. She looked back at him in spite of herself. "I merely came to witness the joining of two people who fell in love the way you and Mr. Hamilton have done," he smirked and lifted the wide, panama hat off of his head. "Or, am I to assume that from your anguished expression you're neither happy, nor in love as the man you originally wanted to marry is now married to someone else."

"Oh!" Scarlett gasped in horror. "You are a low-down cad, a- a- reprehensible varmit!"

"And you, Mrs. Hamilton, are a very good actress," he smiled condescendingly. "You almost had me fooled, but in the end your true nature presented itself. Perhaps no one noticed the look on your face when you managed to say your 'I do's'."

"Why don't you just leave?" she replied tartly, stung at the truth in Rhett's words.

"And miss the happy couple's toast? My dear girl, I may not be a gentleman but I do know the social graces. Good manners wouldn't allow me to leave at such an auspicious moment."

"If you had good manners, you wouldn't have even come here."

Rhett laughed, "They say curiosity killed the cat, I do hope I don't suffer the same fate. You see, I came to see if you would follow through with your wedding plans or if you would scandalize yourself and refuse to marry poor Charlie. But, I see you really have no shame in marrying a man you don't love."

Scarlett's face burned with indignation. With her fists clenched at her sides she marched over to him and pulled herself up straight in front of him. "I have never met a more vile person than you, Rhett Butler. How dare you show up on my wedding day and insult me. I wish I could slap that smug look off your face."

"Why don't you?" he leaned forward, his dark eyes narrowing onto her. "Live dangerously for once in your life."

For one brief moment, Scarlett's breath caught in her throat. She could feel the small thump of her pounding heartbeat in her ears. Rhett was so close she could see the bristle of his mustache above the curve of his smile. His eyelids lowered as his eyes fell on her mouth. Her heart stopped for a moment when he slid his gaze back up to her waiting eyes. She finally stepped back and released the breath she had been holding. "You don't scare me, Rhett Butler," she managed to say.

"I should hope not," he replied amusingly. "The whole Union Army would turn tail and run if they had to meet up with the likes of you."

Scarlett bristled at his comment. "Good day, Mr. Butler. I don't expect we'll meet again after today. I can't imagine that our paths need ever cross again and if they should, please don't speak to me. I don't wish to associate with a man of your low caliber."

"Oh, our paths will cross again. I don't know when or where or even the why, but I somehow know you and I will meet again."

"I certainly hope not!" she retorted and strode over to the front doors. Rhett's laughter followed her.

"Mrs. Hamilton, I do wish you good luck tonight. You're going to need it with your Romeo in waiting."

She blushed at Rhett's implication. She didn't know much about wedding nights and what she did know didn't seem very nice for the woman. At any rate, it wasn't decent to discuss things with an almost perfect stranger. She placed her hand on the door handle and lifted her shoulders high. "I hope I never lay eyes on you again!" she threw at him and then entered the foyer of Tara, slamming the door behind her.

Rhett Butler smiled, placed his hat back on his head with a small shake. "What a woman…"

This fic was written for PrincessAlice whose requirements were as follows:

**Three things I do want:**

Must contain Rhett.  
Charles Hamilton  
Take place in May 1861

**Three things I don't want:**  
Rhett with an illegitimate child  
Charleston setting  
Can't contain the word 'somewhat'


End file.
